


Bliss

by kirojin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :reTouka, Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PleaseDontKillMeForSinning, Romance, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: Bliss takes over, and it consumes every part of them.[EDITED]





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> First smut ever written for Touken. Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Also, please listen to Bliss by Muse while reading!
> 
> Quote from song:
> 
> “Everything about you is how I’d wanna be, your freedom comes naturally.”

\----Φ----

\---

He can't stop thinking about Cochlea.

He can't stop thinking about Hinami rotting away in that awful cell.

He can't stop thinking about his glorious death which will come soon. As soon as he attempts to rescue Hinami.

There's all of her information in his hands, in a file he hates to open up. His hands are putting some much pressure on the paper that it almost causes it to crumble and rip apart. His eyes are purely cold behind his round glasses.

He can't stop thinking and being stressed. How could he?

He just couldn't.

It was like breathing, he couldn't stop it.

He wouldn't stop breathing 'till he died in Cochlea, which was also when his thoughts would stop as well. Everything would stop. And he'd be glad for it.

Glad that his heart stops beating. Glad he stops breathing.

He just wants to do one last thing before he dies...in style.

He wants to visit :re.

He wants to visit her.

That's what he wants. He doesn't want coffee, he doesn't want food. He just wants her.

He wants Touka Kirishima. He wants that bold woman. He wants that brave woman.

He can't help but admire her in some ways. He truly can't help it.

There's a fire in his chest that roars everytime he is around her. And it won't stop roaring until he's away from her. Strangely, he wants to be with her.

He never thought he'd spend sleepless nights thinking about her and work.

He's truly changed... A lot.

Sometimes he wishes he wouldn't have met Rize so this mess wouldn't happen. So many have been hurt thanks to him.

To Kaneki Ken.

By the time he stops thinking, it's late to go visit :re, but he decides to do so anyways. She wouldn't be mad after all, would she? She was always nice with him.

He steps out of his trashed apartment. He closes the door, but doesn't help to lock it. Anyways, if someone broke in, all he had was broken furniture and boring books, so, who would try to steal that anyways?

As soon as he looks at the sky, he notices it's gray color. It was going to rain. He loved and hated rain at the same time. It refreshed him, yet irritated him at how the small drops would bug him over and over again. Kind of like the thoughts he had. They bugged him over and over again, nonstop.

He gets into his car and sighs, turning it on with the key. He closes the windows of his car that he always left down to get air as he drove.

Here come the fucking raindrops. He thinks with a raised brow. He's actually amazed at how much rain falls. He turns on his window wipers, but they still don't effect the rain much. That's how strong it is.

Although he couldn't see, his instincts of visiting Touka at :re so many times help him. He knows every curve and turn in the street. Every stoplight. Every street name. It's like it's engraved in his memory.

She's engraved into his memory. Into his heart. Into every nerve of his body.

-

He makes it to :re, and he looks through the windows covered in raindrops.

She's here. He thinks.

He steps out of his car and quickly walks into the café, not wanting the raindrops to hit him at all. God, he hates them.

The bell rings as he opens the door, and she adverts her eyes to the cause of the noise. She's the only one there. The only one at the cafe, and she's wiping the tables down.

"H-hey," she says, stopping and standing up to face him. Her eyes are slightly lit up with a tinge of happiness at seeing him. "You know... We're closed." she murmurs.

He nods and takes a seat on a chair. "I know... I just thought I would visit you. Is there a problem?" he asks, slightly worried she might say yes, but she doesn't.

"No, not at all."

She walks behind the counter and starts making him a cup of coffee. The pleasant smell fills the air and he let's out a sigh.

She looks at him and when she's done making the coffee, she walks over to him and sets the cup in front of him. Steam comes from the freshly made cup, and the aroma fills both of their senses.

"It's smells... Great..." he mumbles quietly, picking the cup up and bringing it to his lips. He takes a sip, and can't help but smile slightly at the taste of it. The warm coffee fills his insides and he feels warm inside.

Was it the coffee or being around her? He doesn't know. It's a fifty-fifty chance.

"How've you been lately?" she asks, voice soft. She always makes sure she's gentle with him, because she knows that deep, deep down, he's a sensitive person. That's just...how he is.

"I've been fine... How about you?" he asks, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I've been the same way." she says, looking at his eyes and lips. She stares at them, but stops when he speaks-

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-no!" she responds quickly.

The next thing that happened, happened really fast.

He leaned in and closed the distance in between them. She gasped, but responded to the kiss, tilting her head. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, taking her lips in between his. When they run out of breath, they pull away.

She looks at him with a dark blush on her cheeks while he pants slightly, trying to catch his breath. "K-Kaneki..." she whispers, looking at him, still shocked.

He picks her up after they stare at each other, one hand on her waist and one on her leg. She moans softly as he gives her thighs a squeeze. "K-Kaneki..." a soft gasp escapes her lips after he kisses her cheek.

He lays her down on a bigger table and leans in. He kisses, sucks, and nips at her neck. The feeling makes her moan his name in a soft melody. She is torn in between wanting to stop and wanting to continue. Strangely, she'd rather continue than stop. Who knew she'd come to this with the same person that left her.

"K-keep going..." she moaned softly, blush spread across her face. And he does... He unbuttons her shirt hastily and takes it off of her arms. He throws it and makes it land on a chair. She blushes deeper and he nuzzled his nose in between her soft breasts. She let's out a gasp and looks at him.

"W-why all of a sudden?" she asks, looking at him with confusion, brows furrowed. She really wants to know why. Why did he want to do this all of a sudden?

He doesn't answer. He just keeps going.

Their lips press together again and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She let out a moan into his mouth and tilted her head, allowing him to enter his tongue into her mouth.

The next thing that happens almost makes her want to stop-

He had unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her, causing her to gasp. She whimpered as he squeezed her breasts and took a nipple in between his lips.

He gently moved it in between his lips and let his tongue swirl across the tip of her nipple. Gasps, whimpers, and moans escape her lips. She bites her lower lip, but sounds still slip out from her lips.

He smirks and bites the nipple gently, causing her to yelp.

"K-Kaneki!"

Once again, he ignores her and pulls away. He went to the other nipple and did the same to it. Her hand slowly wander up and grip his jet black hair. He groans against her nipple and starts to get erected.

Deciding he had paid enough attention to her breasts, he pulled away with a whine from her. She wanted him to continue.  
In a quick movement, he pulled both her panties and skirt off, together. He places them with her shirt and bra, and then takes her small high heels off. She is now completely bare, and he is still completely clothed.

Noticing her uncomfortable expression, he started to unbuckle his belt before taking his tie, gloves, and black shirt off. She relaxes a little, and lays back against the table, lips slightly parted.

He looks at her and sighs, satisfied at what he's done so far. It's truly a...sight. In fact, it's a sight he'll never forget. Or at least he hopes he won't.

Making her sit up and kissing her again, he sneaked a hand down and slowly entered a finger, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Taking note of her expression of pleasure, he started thrusting the finger into her. She let's out moans, whines, and gasps, holding onto him tightly.

"More..." she moans, nails digging into the flesh of his back, causing a small groan to escape his lips.

Answering her pleas, Kaneki added a second finger and thrusted it faster. She whimpered loudly and her legs started to clamp together as she neared her orgasm.

"I'm close..." she whimpers, throbbing around his fingers. Before she can even say another word, she reaches her orgasm and arches her back against the table. A cry escapes her lips and she throws her head back, pleasure taking over every single nerve of her body.

Kaneki pulled his fingers out and licked them in front of her. She panted and looked at him, chest heaving up and down.

Removing his pants and boxers, Kaneki slowly presses against her and lets out a groan. She's so wet, she really is. It's a little weird to feel it, but good, too.

"Are you sure?" he murmurs against her lips, foreheads pressed together. She nods and looks at him.

"Positive." she smiles.

He sighs and nods, slowly pushing in, causing her to gasp in surprise at the feeling. She'd never felt anything like this. Not in her twenty one years of life. Not once had she felt such pleasure and pain at the same time. His size is what causes her to feel pain.

She holds onto him while he buries her face into his neck. He groans softly and stays still once all of him is fully inside, allowing her to adjust to him.

When she's ready, she rubs his back slowly, breathing heavily.

"You can move." she whispers into his ear, not feeling the pain anymore. Her lips are parted slightly and her legs are wrapped around his hips.

He starts thrusting, and she moans. It feels really good. Her moans echo throughout his ears, and he gets encouraged to thrust faster, so he does, making her moan his name loudly.

"K-Kaneki, more..." she moans, wanting more of him. Her back arches at the feeling of him sliding deeper into her and she whimpers into his neck when she buries her face into it. Sweat starts rolling down both of their faces, and she let's out some tears along with the sweat.

Her nails dig into his back and she moans loudly as he thrusts faster and harder into her.

The table shakes slightly, and he pants into her ears, still thrusting. She moans into his and holds onto him tighter. It feels better, and she feels a strange sensation in her abdomen. It's the same feeling she had when he was fingering her.

"K-Kaneki, I'm so close..." she moans, hands gripping the edges of the table.

They both let out groans and moans, holding onto each other.

She embraces him in a tight hug as she comes, brows furrowed in pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted, and skin a slight shade of red. To be honest, he never thought he'd see her in such a way. It was truly a beautiful sight - it was gorgeous...

He comes soon after, and pants, collapsing onto her. His face is buried in between her breasts, and he breathes heavily, tired from their actions.

Pulling out slowly, he rests on top of her and holds her hand tightly, eyes closed and brows furrowed as well.

Holding his hand, Touka kissed his head and rubbed it gently.

"I love you." he whispers, and she smiles.

"I love you, too, Kaneki Ken."

Pretty soon, they both fall asleep, comfortable in each others warmth.

This would be a moment he'd never forget.

This would be a moment she'd never forget.

A moment between them that they'll always cherish with all their hearts.

But they'll also cherish what comes with the memory, each other. 

 


End file.
